Don't play with fire
by Shuori
Summary: what can be born in fire rather then being destroy by it......*on going*
1. part 1

Declaimers: I don't own them so don't sue!  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] This is a crossover of GW/SM. OOC for some characters. So be nice and REVIEW! Please? ^_^lllbb  
  
[2] Nightmare Circus is now given to Lindora to finish it. If you don't like the fic just remember is her not me (dodging the knives she is throwing at me. `I am now standing in front of Trowa's giant Bull's-eye and she's now Catherine' without Cathy's aim of course) Help!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't play with fire  
  
Part I The Phoenix...  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was grey and it was raining. A typical Tokyo winters weather. The street was now deserted. A hand rose from the burned ruins. The figure slowly pushed the wood and dirt that had been covering her. She stood still in middle of the burn down temple. Her eyes were empty and her school uniform was more like a rag now than the usual dark red dress.  
  
She slowly dug through the remains. Trying to find what or who ever will never be found again. It was pouring but she didn't care. Part of her was dead. Part of her soul had die and burned to ashes as the fire swallowed the Temple before her. She dies as she screamed for her family.  
  
She faced the sky then let out a painful cry. Her tears were mixed with the rain. So she didn't cry because it was just the rain. She will never cry...there was nothing for her cry for...not any more...  
  
Her family...her love...her home...  
  
...She had die along with them...  
  
... Her human soul...had die along with the ones she loved...  
  
The thunder and the rain didn't stop; she was standing alone in what ever was left of what she once called...  
  
...Home...  
  
* * *  
  
The clock had struck twelve mid night. After found out what had happen to her friend Minako was exhausted. She was lying on her bed reading her favourite fashion magazine with lack of interest before going to bed. Then the phone that sat on the nightstand rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" ...Minako..." A distanced voice was on the other end. She recognised the voice immediately.  
  
" Rei? Where are you? Are you alright?" Minako quickly dropped her magazine. And hold on to the phone tightly.  
  
"...Minako...can I ask for a favour?" The tone in the voice changed a little.  
  
" Where are you Rei? I am worried sick about you, and so are the others. Why didn't you contact me..." Minako was cut off by the gentle yet distanced voice.  
  
" Minako...I am leaving...say good bye for me to the others..."  
  
" What! Oh no you don't! Where the heck are you Rei? You are not going anywhere! You hear me? You are not leaving!" Minako yelled at the phone.  
  
"...Tell the others I am sorry...tell them that...is great to be friends..." Minako snapped she couldn't believe that she was hearing this.  
  
" No you don't! I am not doing it for you! If you want to leave, say it in person!"  
  
"...Minako...thank you for being my friend...you are a good friend...I am glad that I have met you..." The voice trail off.  
  
"Rei? Where are you? Don't hang up! Where are you? Don't go..." Minako felt heat gathering in her eyes. And they begin to water.  
  
" ...I...love you...all...good bye...my friend..." Now the voice was almost whispering.  
  
" Rei? Rei! REI!" She slammed the phone down when know that her friend had hang up.  
  
" Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn..." Minako cursed under her breath. She slid down the wall and seat on the floor.  
  
The room was almost quite except for the noise of her sobbing and the tears that wet half of her shirt.  
  
Damn you Rei! How can you do this to me...How can you...Rei...How can you...  
  
* * *  
  
" What it's Heero?" Duo walked in to the living room with a can of soda in his hand. He noticed that his monotone roommate had that uneasy look in his eyes.  
  
" We have a new mission."  
  
" So? What it's this time?" Duo wasn't expecting something easy this time. That goggled old man must send some weird assignment to make the Perfect Solider looked concerned.  
  
"...To find the Phoenix."  
  
" What!?" Duo jumped at the statement and spilled his soda all over himself.  
  
" Man. What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Duo wiped off the soda on his face.  
  
" A legendary bird born from the fire." Duo gave him the look.  
  
" I know what a Phoenix is. I'm not that dumb. Okay? I am asking what's the Doc. referring to as a Phoenix. A person? A thing? Or did they really want us to find a fire bird?"  
  
" Bits me." Heero shrugged and went back typing on his laptop.  
  
" Then how in the world we are going to find a Phoenix!" Duo yelled.  
  
Quatre rushed in to the living room. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard his braid friend screamed.  
  
" What happen? Is everyone okay?" The Arabian look concerned eyes scanning the two boys sitting on the couch.  
  
" We're okay. Tell the other to come down we have a new mission." Quatre nodded and went to get the other two pilots.  
  
In less than three minutes they all gather around the kitchen table. Everyone looked at Heero with expectation.  
  
" What's the case Yuy? It better be important or else."  
  
" We have a new mission which require all of us." Wufei frowned. He was not really found of working with other people.  
  
"Find the Phoenix." Heero repeated what he told Duo before.  
  
Everyone beside the Perfect Solider and the American froze. Then in union they shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
* * *  
  
Cinq Kingdom.  
  
" Good morning Miss. Relena." The students in the room watched their idol walked through the door.  
  
" Morning girls. Please sit down I have someone new to introduce to you." Relena paused as she waited for all the girls to sit down. She nodded at the girl that was standing by the door to come in as all the girls took their seat.  
  
" Class, we have a new student to join us. Please introduce yourself to your classmates." She turned to the long hair girl.  
  
" Aino Rei. It a pleasure to be here." The Japanese girl nodded at rest of the class.  
  
" Miss. Aino please take the seat beside Miss. Dorothy. The class will be starting." Relena pointed at the empty chair beside a blonde hair girl.  
  
" Well class today we'll talking about..." Rei was not paying attention to the Peacecraft princess as she was seating beside a weird eyebrow girl. The girl with that forked eyebrows and long pale blonde hair was constantly having arguments with the princess.  
  
As Rei can see it clearly from where she was siting that girl surely didn't seem to respect the princess much. With that mocking tone of hers and that cruel smile, she definitely was not someone that came here to learn about pacifism.  
  
But neither did I...Rei slightly smiled at her thought. And resume back to watching the blonde and the princess' `disagreement'.  
  
This is much more fun than watching Jerry Springer. (Do I spell wrong? Please tell me if it's wrong spelling) ^_^llbb  
  
TBC~  
  
So what do you think? Review please. ~_~ 


	2. part 2

Declaimers: I own nothing so don't sue.  
  
  
  
Don't play with fire  
  
Part 2  
  
* * *  
  
Isn't this interesting. Rei was trying her hardest not to fall asleep in Relena's speech about peace. Oh God! If she have to hear another one of her infamous peace and war speeches she would really want to kill her on the spot! Someone, any one, HELP!  
  
As a cue the Peacecraft princess did stop her speech and look toward the door. Rei was curious what could distract the peace obsessed princess to stop one of her speeches. So she turned and looked. There by the door stood five new comers. Not any new comers mind you. They're all boys! Rei did a double take. Boys? In an almost all girls school of Pacifism?  
  
" Ladies, please welcome our new classmates. Gentlemen, please introduce yourself."  
  
" Heero Yuy. Is a pleasure." The first one was a Japanese descendant looking boy. Who look around the age of fifteen with a pair of intense Prussian blue eyes. His eyes…it looked too old compare to his age…Rei thought.  
  
" I may I may hide but I never tell a lie. Duo Maxwell at your service." The American boy did a mocky bow toward the class. A joker, Rei smirked. A complete opposite to the first boy's intensity. They're close friends. Rei could felt the connection between them. The pair of cobalt blue eyes brightens as ever time the boy smile at the girls. May run, may hide but never tell a lie? …Death…  
  
Rei sighed. It seems like she still managed to meet another Death beside Sailor Saturn. Death and Destruction…brother and sister…She should introduce him to her. Rei smirked at her limp idea. Better not. Those over protective Outers would kill her for that.  
  
" Quatre Reberba Winner. Please to meet you all." The blonde boy smiled politely. He reminded her of Ami, always the kind and polite one. But he looked like a mixture of Haruka and Usagi. Rei snickered at her own thought.  
  
" Trowa Barton." The tallest boy in the whole group spoke. Man, talk about not likes to talk. Rei raise her eyebrow, as the tall boy seems to retreat back to his own little world. Oh dear, how can he see through that big bang of his. It covered half of his face!  
  
" Chang Wufei." The Chinese boy spoke in a very annoying tone. He didn't like to be here. Anyone could see that. It's written all over his face. It looked like he didn't like the princess that much. Or despise is a better word. Rei could felt the strong detest he had show toward this place. Man, they're all too weird.  
  
" Now, please take a seat. We'll continue class…" Rei automatically tone her out. God, she can't handle these BS any longer. Rei decided to look outside instead. This class is boring!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Fencing is way better than listening to the princess' speeches. Rei smiled as her opponent yield in defeat. After beating almost all the girls in class Rei turn around to search for her next opponent. The girl with the weird eyebrows seems pretty strong may be she'll be a worthy opponent. Rei scanned the room to search for that Catalonia girl in hope that she can put up a better fight than rest of the class. But when she spotted her target the situation in front of her made her smirk…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei winced at the princess' shrieking voice. Oh God, her shrieking is even worst than Usagi and Minako combines.  
  
" Miss Dorothy, may I ask why you're fighting *my* Heero?" Relena put herself between her prince and the war obsessed girl. She was talking to one of her fan girl when she saw her prince's mask was being poked through by his opponent's sword. She quickly excused herself and ran to the rescue. (Not that he needed it.)  
  
" Mr Yuy, I'm rather upset that you hold back on me. Do you think that I'm not a worthy opponent?" Dorothy ignored the princess and take off her mask. She smirked as she could feel the discomfort from the boy as the princess was fussing all over him.  
  
" I'm not holding back anything." Heero was inching away from the Peacecraft girl. He didn't like it when Dorothy challenged him to a duel and he absolutely hated it when the Peacecraft princess was attaching herself to him!  
  
" OH MY GOD! Heero, you're bleeding! Come, you need to patch that horrible wound up!" Relena shrieked as she spotted the small cut on her prince's arm. She immediately pulled the boy toward the nursing room. But she didn't forget to give her best glare to the Catalonia girl who dares to harm her prince in shining armor.  
  
Dorothy smirked at the glare the Peacecraft princess sent her. Hn. Not even Heero Yuy's death glare can make her back down and that naïve Barbie doll was billion light years early to even make her flinched.  
  
" Mind if I challenge you to a duel?" Dorothy turned around and saw the new Japanese girl smiling at her. She had noticed the new girl when she started to challenge almost all the girls in class. She could be a pretty good sparring partner. Dorothy let out her trademark smirk and put on her helmet.  
  
" Why not. The pleasure's all mine."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rei was surprised when this Dorothy girl can actually put up a fight this long. She's almost as good in fighting as Makoto…NO she even better than Makoto and she has the reflex that even rivals Minako's. Rei smiled, as both of her sword and Dorothy's were knock out of each other's hands. This Dorothy was very good indeed.  
  
" My, that's very impressive of you Miss Aino. But I'm afraid I can't stay any longer, my next class will be starting in five minutes." Dorothy smiled as she shook hands with the girl after the match.  
  
" I hope we can duel next time. Miss Dorothy." Rei watched as Dorothy picked up her sword and take off the helmet.  
  
" I'll be looking forward to that. Miss Aino." Dorothy smirked and walked out of the room. She have found a worthy opponent besides the five gundam pilots…Aino Rei…She'll remember her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei stood at the back corner of the fencing room silently study every girl in the room. He sighed. Most of the girls in the room were spoiled rich brats not even worth his effort to study them. But mission is a mission…even it mean to stand Relena's horrible voice…  
  
Wufei smirked, as he knew that Yuy was having a worst time than him at the moment. That forked eyebrow girl challenge Yuy to a duel. And he had to admit that he was indeed impressed by the skill the girl have shown during the match but he could tell that Yuy was holding back on her. But he was impressed neither least. Then… she got his attention.  
  
She was that Japanese girl that had been challenging almost every girl in the room and never lost in a duel…yet. And this time she challenged that forked eyebrow girl.  
  
The duel was interesting. Just as he thought, the blonde had proven herself as a skilled swordsman, and her challenger was as good as she…  
  
Wufei smirked as the Japanese girl walked out of the room. Aino, huh? You're interesting, very interesting indeed…  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
TBC~ 


End file.
